


日出

by Scheissemann



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, be warned this doesn't end well, sort of hetaera!Crowley
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scheissemann/pseuds/Scheissemann
Summary: 一个人类AU。因为没精力写所以只是半半拉拉的摸鱼。总之就是突然代了陈白露蛇/方达生天使的餐于是就摸了x曹禺先生，对不起【鞠躬】!
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 4





	日出

“我没想到又能在这儿见到你。”  
亚茨拉斐尔站在门的当中，双手将半旧的帽子擎在胸前，像是举着一面执拗却无济于事的盾牌。这时候克鲁利已经走到房间的另一边，将猩红的绒幕掀开一角探望着窗外。他没有把脸完全转过来，仅仅是微微斜过身子，用一副略带些奇怪却并无讶异的神情去瞧亚茨拉斐尔。  
“进来呀。”他说，又回过身去将窗帘合上，把漏进来的一隅几乎看不见的暗天严严实实地关在外面。  
亚茨拉斐尔局促地侧着身子，试探地把一只脚迈进屋子，仿佛那门槛连同屋里的一切都和桌上的盆花一样是生着刺的。“你现在是叫克鲁利了？”他在离克鲁利还有几尺的地方停住，似乎不忍再向这空间里继续深究下去。克鲁利矫着头纠正他:  
“A·J·克鲁利先生。”  
“J是什么?”他问，克鲁利轻描淡写地叹了口气。  
“就是J。”  
亚茨拉斐尔踌躇了一会儿，像是在发表文章前最后一次进行校阅:“安东尼——”  
他没能说下去。“安东尼——安东尼。”克鲁利回味似地打断了他，仿佛傍晚时坐在门槛上回想晨光，“哎。你再这么叫我一次。”  
亚茨拉斐尔有些迟疑地蹙起了眉，旋即又说服了自己似的放松下来。“安东尼——托尼。”他亲热地叫着，尾调稍微拖得长些。克鲁利雀跃地应了一声，几乎像小孩子一样拍起手来。于是亚茨拉斐尔的眉头就又蹙起来了。  
“你现在不叫安东尼了？”他问，朝克鲁利又走近了一些，依旧带着那种不自意的、盾牌般的审慎。克鲁利也依旧只是对他耸耸肩。  
“我在这儿就是克鲁利先生。”他斜倚在地毯正中那条考究的长沙发上，微微仰起脸，几乎有些夸耀的自得。“安东尼——这个名字是我的。我不告诉他们。”  
“他们?”  
“你都见过了。在下边。”红头发的男人缭乱地做了个手势，示意亚茨拉斐尔和他一起坐下。“行啦，我的事说得够多啦。跟我说说你吧。”  
“我的事没什么好说的。”  
“五年的事情总有些可说的。”克鲁利坚持道，朝沙发尽头的亚茨拉斐尔挨近了一些，“和我说说，你怎么到伦敦来啦?”

当亚茨拉斐尔在沙发上和晨光里醒来的时候，克鲁利已经离开了。通向内室的门半敞着。亚茨拉斐尔不敢逾越自制的雷池，更没有勇气向里张望。他选择不去掀开托盘以避开那份不知何时送来的早餐的审视——“仿佛深深入睡却又完全醒觉”! 他默想着丁尼生的句子，无端地打了个寒噤，又立刻嗤笑起自己滑稽的警觉。终究亚茨拉斐尔还是夺路似的悄悄打开房门，直到拐过街角才稍缓下步子。大约日落时分前后，他发觉自己站在数个小时以前刚刚逃离的那栋建筑对面，看着克鲁利走下马车。他仿佛倒叙般伴着隐没的光照走上楼梯，敲开那扇门，面对着克鲁利如同镶裱在门框中央的神情。半晌之后，好像最终选定了要自己高兴起来一样，克鲁利将他迎进来，开始有些过分热切地给他泡茶。  
“安东尼，跟我走吧。”亚茨拉斐尔盯着手中的杯底，不清楚自己究竟是在请求还是乞怜。  
“走?”克鲁利从一只扁平的铁盒子里抽出烟卷，也不忙燃着，只是顶在两边的食指间把玩着，像一个不会抽烟的大孩子故作神气，脚尖松松地挑着丝绒拖鞋。“上哪儿去呀?”他不紧不慢地问，始终没把目光抬起来。  
“我会写信告诉资助人我回神学院去。”亚茨拉斐尔干脆地回答，几乎立刻为自己的确信惊骇起来，“我在文学院时就替人翻译些东西，有时候也自己写，又有奖学金——人家都这么说:两个人在伦敦活着，开销和一个人差不了太多。”他走到窗前，掀开一角帘子向外指点着，“你看，对街转角那幢房子，楼下开家书店，楼上可以是个顶好的小公寓。我需要个合伙人。你会算钱，也懂得怎么和人打交道。”他说着便有些嚅喏起来:“晚上大概没法像这儿这样热闹，当然啦。我们可以找一家不错的小餐馆吃晚餐，回来之后开上一瓶酒，聊聊天。我给你读书，像小时候一样……你觉得怎么样?”  
克鲁利燃着烟，静静地听他说完，露出一个似乎确是觉得有趣的笑容来:“在苏活吗？”过了一会儿，没等亚茨拉斐尔说话，他又长长地吐了口气，很轻很轻地问:“茨拉，我真的也有过一个‘小时候’吗？”  
金色头发的男人恳切地点着头，像是着急要向公众讲明一项常识:“那时候——那时候你叫我茨拉，就像我叫你托尼，我总去那个园子里找你——瞧，你现在也还生活在花里。”他环视着屋子，目光落向桌上和窗前的盆花。“这里也就在这些地方还有些活气。我们可以带它们一起走。你这儿总是拉着帘子，见不到阳光，离开这儿它们会长得更好。你要是愿意，我们就回乡下去。你可以有个园子种花……”他说着便又嚅喏起来，像赌徒打出底牌似的从口袋深处掏出了一块怀表:“有些年头了。修道院的嬷嬷说是当年和我一起送到救济院来的。我把它当掉，兴许能换来些钱，只要你愿意……”  
他的声音哀告似的低下去。克鲁利没把长长的烟灰掸掉就直接在烟缸里摁灭，带着一副想要大笑却没有的表情，叠上阴影看上去却几乎是在哭了。  
“我们现在就可以开上一瓶酒。”他说，把脸孔别向帘子掩着的窗外。

“你不嫌我?”晚一些的时候，克鲁利在床上这样说。  
“嫌你什么？”亚茨拉斐尔沉静地反问，把空间中那个看不见却切实存在着的躯体向自己的方向拉近了些，“安东尼，你一直都是可爱的。”  
他伸手要去把灯扭亮。当他在黑暗里摸到煤气灯的旋钮的时候，克鲁利的手指已经在那儿等着他了。  
“别开灯。”他听见克鲁利急急地说，仿佛陷在一口不见底的深井里，“你记着，记着我的模样。你说我是可爱的。”亚茨拉斐尔循着声音探过去，双手顺着细瘦的前臂抚上克鲁利的肩膀，细细地、一寸一寸地描摹着他颈项的形状:“我一向都是记得你的模样的。所以上帝保佑，我又找到你了。”  
“你找到我了。”克鲁利接着他的话说了下去，“可你为什么要找我啊。”  
“托尼——”亚茨拉斐尔刚叫了一声，克鲁利的嘴唇就已经在黑暗中迎了上来。这个吻来得很急，迫切逼仄得像一场夏季骤雨，将亚茨拉斐尔紧实地压成一张薄薄的、卷着边的落叶。他因此没能看到那双琥珀色眼睛欣喜又悲伤在黑暗对面望着他。等到太阳再出来的时候，那后半句话早已被忘到九霄云外去了。  
“你不乐意呆在这儿，我能看出来。”太阳挂得又高一些的时候，克鲁利在几个枕头中间说。  
“你在哪儿，我就乐意在哪儿。”亚茨拉斐尔在床尾打着领结，没头没脑地冒出来这么一句。磨得发旧、发暗的布料不断从他的指缝间滑下去，好像秋叶和水流随着季节一去不返。他暗暗地稳了稳神，把脸背过去不看克鲁利。  
“我是不是最好一开始就不要来?”他低声问，听见克鲁利在不远处轻轻地、仿佛摇头般地叹着气:  
“你来了，我再高兴不过了。”  
床垫沉了一下，发出一片濒死般的金属声。亚茨拉斐尔能感到克鲁利从身后靠过来，冰冰凉一团气息笼着他的背，像日头斜照时拉下一道瘦长的影子。那双手顺着肩头的缝线游上来，将昨夜无暇顾及的褶皱抹平，替他整好领子后搭在锁骨旁短短地歇了一会儿。“回你的地方去吧。”他听见克鲁利在耳边吹气似的说，“要是还愿意见我，明天早上你再来。”  
他没有回头去亲吻克鲁利，好像在白昼的光里正有人从上方用审判的目光俯瞰着他们，如同芒刺一样烧灼着他的颈背。亚茨拉斐尔戴上帽子，径直地走出了那扇门，仿佛门自最初就从来只是供人出入而非阻碍。拐过楼梯的时候，他又循着记忆的回路想起了丁尼生。

天就要亮了。  
克鲁利斜倚在靠垫上，药瓶上的“圣水”两个字允诺地朝他垂眼微笑着，仿佛一阵漾着银光的波涛。像念课文似的，他板板正正地念了几遍标签上的名字，兀自低头笑了起来:“那个方济各修士，他会笑我的。”  
“——可我也笑他:还是老样子。念了那么多书，过了这么些年，到头来还是原先那个呆子。”他出神地叹了口气，不带哀怨地摇了摇头，“说来说去，他还是不该来这里找我。他那样的人不该来这种地方，安东尼也不该在这里活着。要是他没见到我在这儿，要是他没对我说那些话……唉。”他又叹了口气，没让自己接着想下去。他没去拉开窗帘，只是朝斗柜上那座珐琅面的座钟瞥了一眼，想着日子估算了一下，对自己确认似的点了点头。天就要亮了。  
克鲁利从茶几上把药瓶又拿起来，用了些力气拧开。小孩子办茶会似的，他甜蜜蜜地微笑着，将药片从沿口边逐个地拨出来，落在盖里发出一声脆响:“给你一匙，给我一匙，给他一匙，再给茶壶一匙。”突然地，像是做腻了成人安排来消磨时间的游戏一样，克鲁利把药丸一股脑地都倒出来，铺开在膝头间的衣摆上。他从中随意划出了一堆，拿手帕包了放在茶几上，余下的又返还回瓶子里，然后起身朝酒柜走过去。他在打开的酒柜前站了半晌，最终只拿了一只杯子回来，又从妆台上拿起了水罐。  
“可我不能怪他。他什么都不知道。”他站在房间当中，像在戏台上一样大声说了出来。仿佛终于得了个安心的定论似的，克鲁利仰起头，很爽快地把药片倒进嘴里，伸手去拿预备在桌上的水杯。他喝得有些急，水从颌边斜着漉出来，顺着嶙峋的胸膛濡进晨衣的前襟。杯子落在脚边，被地毯的绒面缓了一下，没出什么声音便甘愿似的碎开了。  
克鲁利将双手撑在妆台前，对着镜子最后看了一会儿。面色不算太糟——他怜惜地、昏沉地想着，又容许自己多看了几眼——甚至还颇称得上光亮。他直到这一刻都依然是娇媚的、鲜艳的，桌上的花也依然好好地开着。亚茨拉斐尔来得恰巧，正赶上目睹它们凋敝前最妩媚快意的时刻。再立起身的时候他的步子已经有些趔趄。身子不自主地沉下去，意识却像是做梦似地轻飘起来，仿佛真有个灵魂会从这血肉的苦楚中剥离出来，还有下一个地方可以前往。他恍惚着向那张床走过去，像在大洋中间游上一座沉浮着的岛。走过门边的时候他顺手拧灭了灯，屋子里便又是一片黢黑了。

亚茨拉斐尔在门垫上站了一会儿。安东尼现在大概还睡着，他对自己说，不觉地从这追忆中生出了一丝怀恋的快活——他从前向来也是不乐意早起的。他继而想起一天前在这扇门里醒来，安东尼微蜷着身子，脸颊连带着颊边的一绺额发一起茸茸地摩挲着他的胸口。亚茨拉斐尔借着日出时青白的光细细端详那脸孔:比起几年前长大了些，从前还只是些隐约的轮廓的地方突兀出来，像树木遇上个好春天，终于得以舒活开来、抽枝蓬勃。可那双眼睛里的神情和那笑起来的模样都是没变的，只是缺了些健康、活气的色彩。他相信只要带克鲁利去圣詹姆斯公园散散步，见些阳光，往日那蓬勃的颜色就会回来。他恬然地垂着手，在心中计算着时间:等到天亮我就敲门。  
走廊尽头的窗口没挂窗帘。亚茨拉斐尔从窗格间望出去，慢慢地看见从不远处的楼际隐隐漏出几丝光来。他的胸前内袋里硬硬地鼓起来一处，仿佛在温润地发烫——刚刚放进去的时候还是冰凉的，此刻却在他的手心里安安稳稳地散着血肉的热度。亚茨拉斐尔闭上一只眼，带着些玩闹的兴味由那小环里望出去，最初的晨光在他的眼底顿醒般地一闪。他不由地在心底高声默念:“赞美上帝，多好的太阳啊。”  
他并不指望安东尼能把它戴在手指上——他甚至不指望安东尼，或是这世道终有一日会接受它。他要的不过是一个理由，一个证明，告诉安东尼他只要愿意就可以离开这儿，他有力量带他离开这儿，就像但丁相信维吉尔有力量引领自己走过地狱和炼狱。哪怕需要时日，哪怕需要再过上很多次日出。曾经有一天他在书上读到，尽管从未目睹却能清晰地想见那情形:变温动物趴在岩石上，等待阳光将那硬鳞下别无二致的血肉晒温。他所面对的并非一扇门而是一条通向无限个时日的通路。藉由这通路得以无阻地遥望过去:在伦敦静悄悄的雾气里，晨光熹微却坚实地落向大地。  
“安东尼。”亚茨拉斐尔将手伸向门环。

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然构想的就像日出那样是个BE但是俺老是莫名地觉得最后的结局应该是亚茨破门而入一套暴力急救(参考破产姐妹里Caroline救那个OD的帅哥x)把蛇救回来然后俩人好好唠了一顿于是就皆大欢喜了……?  
> 以及俺上次看日出的本子都已经是五六年前的事了甚至写到一半才发现男主不叫方康生。再以及俺老是蜜汁幻视哈斯塔黄省三……我真的好爱迫害蛆叔啊哈哈哈x


End file.
